I can't say no to you
by xxdarkemberxx
Summary: Memories is coming back to her a heep of passion is coming from both of them but some how it doesn't feel right...


Hey peoples!!Okay this Idea just kinda of just popped in my head so I'm just gonna flow with it although I haven't written a Itachi story in a year so I hope you like it!!Oh yeah and you must review if you want me to change something or add something to the story that you might have added yourself! And I'll take all type of criticism as long as it don't say it sucks, I'll will hunt you down, no lie! Ask Itachi

Itachi:*mouth full of spaghetti*huh?

Me: Disclaimer sweetheart!

Itachi: *mouth full of spaghetti*huh!

Me: Don't talk with your mouthful sweetie!

Itachi:This girl is gonna be the deaf of me one day...

Me: Excuse me?*Glares at Itachi*

Itachi: Nothing...the disclaimer is that Victoria do not on Naruto characters

Me:And,

Itachi:This only owns my heart...and my wallet...

Me: Well part of that was true..

Itachi: What part?

Me: The wallet part...

Itachi: WHAT?

Me: Nothing

Itachi:uh-huh *glares at me*

Me: anywhoooo...back to the story!

Itachi: My chance to escape...*jumps out window*

Me: Wait...where are you going...anyway enjoys my story...ITACHI!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one: Part of the akatski

I stood in my room pacing back and forward with an very unusual letter in my hand asking me to join the akatski from none other then the legendary, Itachi Uchiha.

'_There' s only two things I could do accept the offer or deny it…'_

**I think you accept it.**

'_Who are you?"_

**I am your inner Sakura.**

'_What do you do'_

**I help you control, unleash, your emotions and help you make decisions.**

'_And how long have you been here'_

**Every since you was born.**

'_And you just now decided to say something'_

**Apparently.**

'_I can't believe I'm having a conversation with myself, I need to get a hobby._

**I agree…**

'_Shut up…and why do you think I should go again?'_

**Because the one who wrote the letter was hot and you look like you need something to do with your life besides talking to yourself…**

'_Do inners have hormones…'_

**Maybe…any way…what are you going to do?**

'_I don't know yet…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked in circles in these deep woods and finally found a big house, and I was sure that was the house because that was that was in the middle of the woods.

_**How long do it takes to get to one damn location, not one person, not a fucking needle in the haystack, but one damn house.**_

'Wow when they mean a secret location, they really mean secret location they mean it'

first thing I see is pair of red eyes looking out the window at me, and as soon as I looked all the way up they disappeared. "He's here...is it too soon to run the opposite direction...yes"

I took a deep breath and walked into my fate.

FLASH BACK(ooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…fading to black):

"What what happen? Calm down and then tell me what happened Sasuke.", Sasuke looked like he saw a ghost.

"I-Itachi just slained m-my whole c-clan", I couldn't believe it! Wasn't no way he was telling the truth.

"W-what that he wouldn't never do that!", I said out of what was left of my sanity.

"Come with me", I went with Sasuke and found out something that I thought will never happen ever again to me...love ones slain right in their own homes.

I had a mental breakdown and ended up in the hospital the next day.

END OF FLASH BACK

It felt like I was reliving the past over again but this time it wasn't real...am I going insane? I finally went into the house and saw absolutely no one inside.

"Maybe this really isn't the place...", I said to myself hopingly.

"Ahh, pinky you finally got my letter and you actually came here personally to accept, good decision.", I looked around and stiffened up a bit as I saw none other than the famous Itachi Uchiha standing right before me.

"W-what do you want?"

"What do I want? Aren't you the one who came?"

"Right, so what did you want me to come here for then?"

"It's simple Sakura, I simply want you to be safe."

"Ha! That was funny…now why do you really want me here."

"Well that was only part of the truth…I need you to help me find Naruto"

"What? Ain't no way in hell that is going to happen!"

"I figured that so I'll just settle for medical help."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna accept this?"

"One, I will bomb the hidden leaf village personally and two, I have little faith that you know your way back home."

**Dammit! He have us cornered! That fine, smart, sexy…**

'_Have you no morals'_

**What do you expect? I'm just an inner… **

"What makes you think I don't know the way or I don't have a wire on right now so somebody will catch you and put you in prison, huh"

"Because, I used the sharingan to see you trying to find this place and there is no way that you can go back without getting lost or mauled by a animal, and also I believe that only an extremely retarded person will actually tell someone that they have a wire on them and I believe that you are not retarded, kind of dim but not retarded."

**What is he trying to say…**

"Well I thank you for your brain analysis on me but I think I know how dumb I am!"

**Dumbass…**

"Then tell me how 'dumb' you are…"

"Neither mind. So if acc-"

"When."

**Somebody's cocky…**

"Fine when I acc-"

"Did you just accept just now"

"If you say so…more importantly, what do I do."

"You just have to wait till somebody get injured and heal them, simple as that. You don't have to even leave your room most of time."

**Sweet!**

"That sounds fair"

"Let me show you to your room.", Itachi said while getting up and walking towards a dark hallway with seven rooms in it. He stops and looks around like another room is just suppose to come out of nowhere.

"Hmmm…looks like there is no other rooms left."

"Do it mean I get to leave?"

"No, it just mean you and I will have to share a room until we can get your living accommodations situated."

"Okay so how many beds?"

"How many beds do you think? I was the only one living here in the first place, intruder…"

"Wait one bed?! Intruder?!"

**Hell yeah!**

"Yeah…"

"Okay I can handle that…I think…"

**I know I can!**

'_Oh we all know YOU can handle it'_

**Well just incase I'll let Itachi know again tonight…**

'_Again, have you know morals?!"_

**0.o**

"So yeah…do whatever you want I am going to watch TV."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You know that you think he is hot!!**

'_What? Th-that's impossible, I can never think that someone like that is HOT'_

**You're a bad liar, I can tell**

'_How do you know if I'm lying or not?_

**Because I am you and you are me and I know your feelings I bet if you kissed him again you would feel the same way as before but with stronger feelings.**

'_That's not fair! You knew that was my first kiss…'_

FLASH BACK(ooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno went to eat lunch with the Uchihas, Sasuke was gone to a ninja, boys only, trip and Itachi was bored out of his head listening to music. Itachi finally went to the living room.

"Where is Sakura?", Itachi asked.

"She had to do her homework so she had to stay home, if you want to you can go over to the house and accompany her.", Mrs. Haruno said in a very sweet and innocent voice that Itachi couldn't resist. It seems like every time she asks him did he want to do this he would always say yes.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi walked into the Haruno household none other than Sakura jumping on the couch blasting the stereos up as far as they could go.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework, Sakura." , Itachi said as he sneaked behind the couch and poking her sides."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Aren't you not suppose to be doing that! And besides I already did my homework."

"Okay, well I just came to check up on you…", Itachi said pretending to walk out the door."

"Wait! Stay and watch TV with me!"

"I knew it…"

"*sticks tongue out* Whatever!"

While they was watching TV Sakura asked Itachi a very ummm… uncomfortable question for a seven year old girl to ask a thirteen year old boy.

"Ita-chan"

"Yes?"

"What is a kiss?"

'_What is they teaching these children in school now…', Itachi thought to himself._

" I'm let me see…how can I say this without sounding like a friggin pedo…."

"What's a pedo?"

"Nothing! Ill tell you when you get older! Let's just focus on the current topic for now! A kiss is when you umm.. Brush something softly with your lips it's usually another persons lips or cheek."

"Oooh!! I want an example."

'_Oh shit!! She want an example? What should I do!!'_

"Umm …close your e-eyes…", Itachi said with a shiver coming up his throat.

Itachi finally leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips for three seconds and then slowly pulled back. Both of them was blinking their eyes and staring at each other.

"I-Itachi…is it weird it felt good?"

'_Yes'_

"No…."

END OF FLASH BACK

**I dare you to go in the living right now and out of now where, kiss him. Unless you're to scared.**

'_I am not scared!'_

**Then go now.**

Sakura got up and walked down the long hallway.

Sorry ya'll for the cliff hanger but I had to end chapter 1 before it get to a whole novel by itself! Don't forget to review my story!!


End file.
